The Rise of Greatness
by ArtsyGirl94
Summary: The WITCH girls are all grown up, some with families of their own. Will their separate lives tear them apart or bring them closer than ever. The new Guardians of the Veil have just been chosen and are going to need all the help they can get to succeed.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

My first W.I.T.C.H. Story! Okay, I love W.I.T.C.H. and always wanted to do a continuation story, so here it is. This is based more off the TV series, but there may be some essence of the comic. Okay, so Chapter 1 is pretty long and a lot of intro to new characters, but stay with me, it will get a lot more exciting in the next chapters. FYI: Elias is the guy who was trapped in his painting but later freed and joined the side of Elyon and the guardians. I wanted her to marry someone from Meridian, but I wanted him to be human. If you look up the episode "Framed" in the TV series, I think he and Elyon would be adorable! Plus, they both like art; he paints and she draws. I hope you enjoy!

I do NOT own anything associated with W.I.T.C.H., only my characters.

* * *

"You'll be fine," Will assured her

"You know how hard it was to get us this far. Our relationship has had to be put on hold so many times. I just know something is going to go wrong. It always does." Cornelia turned back to the mirror as Lillian pinned the delicate lace veil into her soft golden curls.

Hay Lin suddenly burst through the doors. "Only ten more minutes!" she squealed.

The color instantly drained from Cornelia's face. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing new, she's just being her dramatic self," Irma snickered. Cornelia sent her an angry glance.

"Hard to believe someone is actually twenty-one, when she's still acting like a thirteen year old," Taranee commented in her usual, serious tone. Quiet giggles filled the room as Irma crossed her arms and turned up her nose.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Hay Lin opened it and standing on the other side was Caleb. "Get out, get out! You can't see the bride yet. Wow Caleb, don't you have weddings in Meridian?" A startled Caleb stood aside and in came Cornelia's mother.

"Where have you been?" Lillian demanded, storming up to her mother. "You and dad almost missed your own daughter's wedding!" Lillian, now fourteen, is the perfect image of Cornelia when she was that age.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! We got a little lost and your father would not even consider asking directions. Plus, we picked up someone on the way here." A confused look spread across the girls' faces and into the room walked Elyon.

Since their days as guardians had ended, all of the five girls' parents had been informed of these other worlds and the lives their daughters had led. Though full of questions and overcome by shock, they all accepted the facts, especially after talking (or forced listening) to the Oracle and Yan Lin.

"Elyon!" the girls screamed, encircling her with a giant hug.

"I thought you had important things to take care of in Meridian," Cornelia exclaimed. "And I cannot believe you left little Edward at home without you."

"Elias offered to handle everything for me, and I really needed a little time away."

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here!"

"Me t…" Elyon could not finish her statement, instantaneously becoming smashed in the middle of an enormous group hug. "Um, girls… GRLS! I can't breathe when you're squeezing me to death!"

"Oh, whoops! Come on you guys, we can't turn Meridian's queen into a pancake," Irma joked.

"Anyway, you all came to mine and Elias's wedding, and there is no way I would miss any of yours."

The wedding proceeded like a fairytale. Cornelia looked, as Caleb described, like an angel as she walked down the aisle in her breathtaking gown, the veil cascading over her delicate shoulders. They were, without a doubt, the perfect couple.

...

"And they still are! I can't believe it has been over a year and a half. Oh, remember this one?" Hay Lin asked.

"Aw, it's the one from their honeymoon in Hawaii!" said Will, beaming. "It reminds me of when Matt and I went to Florida for our honeymoon."

"Eek, guys should not wear grass skirts," Irma remarked.

The room was suddenly overcome with laughter as the former guardians: Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin continued to look through the scrapbook Cornelia had made after settling in Meridian.

"Oh Will, they finally finished all of the renovations look at their hou…UHH!"

"What's wrong Taranee? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a headache I guess."

"Ooo, look! They already set up the nursery!"

"Awwww," said all the girls in unison.

"Owww, okay you guys somebody's definitely trying to contact me."

"Who is it, who is it?"

"Give me a second Hay Lin."

"It's Matt. Here, everybody listen."

Taranee tuned all of their minds to hear the conversation.

"What!" they all shrieked. "Elyon? And Cornelia too? Right now?"

"Matt, this is Will. Are Caleb and Elias there, and where are you for that matter? Okay, we will be there as soon as we can."

Will looked up to see the other former guardians desperately running around the house. "What are you all doing?"

"Searching for the Heart of Kandrakar!" they all shrieked as Will dangled the magical orb in front of their faces.

Will opened a fold and the girls ran through to Meridian. The castle seemed oddly quiet. They dashed down the long hallway to the right as Matt had instructed, then to the left. Soon after, they began to hear screaming and saw Matt standing outside one of the bedrooms beside Caleb, who looked like a nervous wreck. Elias entered the hallway from the opposite room.

"They said only about an hour more and asked me to leave. You okay there Caleb?"

"I just can't stand hearing her like this and not being able to do anything. I have always been there when she needed me! How are you so calm?"

"Because we have been through this before," he replied as one and a half year old Edward came wobbling down the hall. Elias scooped his son up in his arms and spun him around. "You are going to have a new baby sister, son."

"How do you know," asked Caleb, You could have another son."

"Oh no, Elyon is positive it's a girl. Apparently, a woman just knows these things."

They all laughed at his perfect imitation of Elyon.

All of a sudden, there was silence, and then the sound of a newborn's cry. Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin jumped to their feet, eyes gleaming. The door slowly opened and Caleb was led in. One of Cornelia's midwives then gently handed him a small pink bundle. He had never seen anything more beautiful. He slowly walked over to the bed and sat beside his wife, who was just barely awake.

"Look, sweetheart, she has your beautiful blonde hair."

"And your sweet green eyes." Cornelia added weakly as the newborn opened and closed her precious little eyes.

"Have you picked a name?"

"Of course not, not without you, but I did want something to do with earth. I was the earth guardian and she will probably be also."

"Well, we can't name her Rock or Stone or Grass or anything like that. Okay, how about Daisy? Gardenia? Lillie? What about Rosalyn? We could call her Rose."

"That's perfect, Cornelia said before drifting back to sleep."

Outside, the former guardians all had their ears pressed to the door, trying to hear what was going on inside. Suddenly, the door opened, and all four girls fell forward slightly into the room. They looked up to see Caleb staring down at them.

"So? Can we see them?" Hay Lin pleaded, "Please please please."

"Shhh, not right now, they're both sleeping."

"Aw, okay, maybe later. Unfortunately, I have to get back to the Silver Dragon to help grandma with the lunch hour rush."

Will opened a fold to the Silver Dragon and Hay Lin stepped through.

"Yeah, I have to go too. Halinor is letting me start today," said Taranee.

"I can't believe you got invited to study under Halinor in Kandrakar. That's amazing Taranee! Will exclaimed.

"Good for you brainiac, do us well!"

"Um, thanks Irma, I think."

A violet portal suddenly appeared in front of Taranee and she stepped through. After thirty more minutes of waiting, Caleb informed Will and Irma that Cornelia and the baby were awake and ushered them in. Within a second, another portal appeared and out came Lillian.

"Finally!" said Lillian. "I think I am starting to get the hang of this. Do you have any idea how many worlds I have been to trying to get here?"

Lillian ran over to Cornelia, giving her a huge hug. Will and Irma followed.

"Lillian, where are mom and dad?"

"Oh no, I must have left them in Zamballa! I'm coming mom and dad!" she called, running through the portal she just made with her powers as the Heart of Earth.

"Someone please follow her," said Cornelia, "Or we may not see any of them until next Thursday."

"I'm on it! I just love those funky tree people," Irma called as she disappeared into the portal.

"Oh great, I hope Kadma forgives me for this."

Their thoughts were interrupted by screams coming from across the hallway.

"I'm guessing that's Elyon," said Caleb, "I'd better go make sure Elias is doing okay."

"Oh Cornelia, she is so precious! Can I hold her?" Cornelia nodded, handing Rose over to Will. "Did you two decide on a name?"

"Yes, it's Rosalyn. We are going to call her Rose though."

"That definitely fits the daughter of the earth guardian. Roses seem to be your signature flower."

Cornelia looked up to see Edward standing in the doorway.

"Loud!" he said. "Mommy okay?"

"Your momma's going to be just fine sweetie," she said as he approached her bed. "Do you want to meet Rose? Now you will have a new friend to play with."

Edward peered into the blanket at Rose's bright green eyes and smiled. She smiled back, held out her little hand, and grabbed his finger. Edward just stared at her, unable at his young age to understand who, or what, she was.

"Edward, where are you?" Elias called from the hallway.

Upon hearing his name, Edward immediately ambled out the door to where his father was standing.

"Come meet your baby sister."

They both entered the room, followed by Will and Cornelia, who was still holding Rose.

"Cornelia! What are you doing out of bed?" Caleb asked as he picked her up off the ground.

"Caleb, put me down. I am perfectly capable of standing on my own."

"But, you should be resting. You need to regain your strength."

"Okay fine, just let me see Elyon first."

Caleb carried Cornelia over to Elyon's bedside. Elyon gave a weak smile and folded over the blanket to reveal her sweet baby girl.

"Oh Elyon, she's beautiful."

"I could say the same about your little one. What name did you two decide on?"

"Rose"

"Well, Rosalyn actually," Caleb added. "But we are going to call her Rose."

"We already had a name picked out," said Elias. "It's…"

"Emmeline." Elyon finished. She giggled when she noticed Edward looking at his new sister with a very confused expression on his face. Elias lifted him onto the bed, and he crawled over to his mother, leaning his sleepy head on her arm and quickly falling asleep.

"He seems to have the right idea," Caleb remarked. "Come on sweetheart, back to bed you go."

Before Cornelia knew it, Caleb already had her to the door.

"You get some rest too, Elyon."

"Oh, don't worry she will," Elias answered, noting that his wife seemed to have fallen asleep as well.

Caleb gently set Cornelia, still cradling Rose, down on her bed.

"Here, I can take care of her just fine. Get some rest now."

After giving Rose a kiss on the forehead, Cornelia reluctantly handed over her little angel to her husband.

"This is our new beginning," she thought, closing her tired eyes.

~END CHAPTER ONE~


	2. Chapter 2: Making the Transition

Sorry, again this is a lot of intro/transition. FYI: Chapter 2 takes place 6 years later

* * *

"Wait up Rose! My mommy won't be happy if my dress is all muddy!" Emmeline called panting as she tried to catch up with her friend.

"Come on Emm, hurry up! The hoogong eggs could hatch today and we can't miss it. Emm?"

Rose looked back to see Emmeline sitting on the ground and walked over to her.

"Okay, maybe we should take a break. I guess I was just so excited that I didn't even notice how tired I was."

Both girls giggled in agreement. Suddenly a shadow came over them and standing behind them was Edward.

"What are you two sitting around for? Last one to the meadows is a rotten hoogong egg!" he called taking off across the path.

Rose and Emmeline glanced at each other and began running after him.

...

"They grow up so quickly," Cornelia sighed, watching the children from the kitchen window of her home.

"That's for sure, said Elyon. "Thank you again for inviting me over."

"You're always welcome at our home," Caleb said, entering the kitchen.

"Elyon, Caleb and I have been thinking, and we have decided that we want Rose to go to school on Earth. She has already missed a year there and we want her to have the choice of living there when she grows up. That means it would be best for all three of us to move there, but we want to keep our home here to come back to during summers and vacations. You understand don't you?"

"We were wondering if you would like your children to go as well," Caleb continued. "I am sure we could work something out."

"Yes, I have actually considered this. There are so many things that their tutors here could never teach them. We will not be moving to Earth, but I would be very grateful if you could take them to and from school and even let them stay with you when needed. For that purpose, I have made this pendant," said Elyon, taking a necklace holding a shimmering blue orb from around her neck. "It will open portals between Earth and Meridian. I would also like to give you the deed to the old house I lived in as a child. No one has lived there for quite some time, and it is a very nice house."

"We could never accept that Elyon. It would not feel right taking an entire house for nothing in return," Caleb exclaimed.

"Watching over my little ones while they are in your world would be more than enough."

Cornelia looked to her husband in approval and he nodded in agreement.

"Okay," he said. "Cornelia, you and I can go tomorrow and clean up the place. We'll move in next week, so we can get settled before the new school year begins."

...

Cornelia found Rose, Emmeline, and Edward in the meadows. A sweet baby hoogong was being cuddled by Rose, while another was taking off with Edward's shoe.

"You get back here right now! Please." he called as the hoogong continued to scamper about the meadow.

Cornelia couldn't help laughing at poor Edward, frantically trying to retrieve his shoe. She then spotted Emmeline, who was soundly sleeping, surrounded by a cluster of wild flowers.

"Come on all of you. It's getting late, time to go home."

Emmeline sleepily sat up and yawned, her blonde hair entangled with flowers, and Edward finally cornered the mischievous hoogong and took his shoe back.

"Look mommy, look! Isn't she cute? Can I keep her?" Rose asked gesturing towards the baby hoogong.

"Sorry sweetie, she has her own family."

Rose sighed as she set the little creature down on the grass. It awkwardly stumbled over to its mother and Rose waved goodbye as her mother led her home as well.

...

"Tell me the one about the Guardians," Rose begged.

"Alright alright," Cornelia answered. "Once upon a time there were five very powerful girls, called the Guardians of the Veil. Each controlled an element: water, fire, earth, air, and quintessence."

"Don't forget about the part where the handsome rebel leader swept the earth guardian off of her feet," Caleb added walking over and giving his wife a sweet kiss goodnight. "And don't make this story too long. I want some time with you for myself."

Cornelia rolled her eyes and continued her story. Soon, Rose was sound asleep, and Cornelia tiptoed back to hers and Caleb's bedroom.

...

It was finally time to move, and Rose was both excited and nervous. Her parents had told her about Earth plenty of times, but being so young, she was still full of anticipation abut leaving the only home she had ever known. Her mother took her hand and they all stepped through the portal to Earth. Rose stepped out into the foyer of her new home, mesmerized by the sparkling crystal chandelier dangling above her.

"Come on sweetheart, take these upstairs." Cornelia said, handing Rose a box of her belongings.

Rose followed her mother up the stairs to the second floor. She gazed down the hallway, amazed by the size of the house.

"Rose, would you like this to be your room? I thought it looked like a nice fit for you, so your father and I already fixed it up"

Rose examined the room. The walls were a soft pink with a rose-like print just above the lower crown molding, and the floor was hardwood with a pink rug in the center. Her white canopy bed rested on the left wall with her bedside table. Across the room was a large bay window with a charming little window seat and beautiful, flowy curtains, pink, of course. Rose rushed over and gazed out. To her astonishment, there were large machines roaming about the road and children playing strange games like jumping over a rope.

"Rose?" Emmeline called. "Where are you?"

"In my new room!" she replied.

Emmeline then appeared in the doorway.

"Want to see my room?" she asked, leading Rose across the hall. "This was my mom's room when she lived here. Isn't that cool?"

Aside from some cleaning and straightening, the room was just as Elyon had left it. Her large canopy bed lay against the wall by her window just as it always had, with her humble study desk against the neighboring wall.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. The two girls rushed into the hallway and leaned over the railing as Caleb answered the door. Standing on the other side was a very grown up Will and Matt as well as a cute little red-haired girl a little younger than Rose and Emmeline.

"Caleb!" Will shouted, giving him a big hug. "So, where's Cornelia?"

"She's upstairs, still unpacking. How did you know we were moving in?"

"Word travels pretty quickly in Heatherfield." Matt answered.

"And who is this?" Caleb asked, gesturing to the little girl.

"Taylor," Matt answered. "Say hi to Caleb. He's an old friend."

She shyly said hello and followed her mother up the staircase. When they reached the top, Will noticed Rose and Emmeline watching.

"Hi there," Will said.

"Hello!" they both replied.

"This is Taylor. Why don't you all go play. I will help Cornelia finish unpacking."

"Come on," said Rose, taking Taylor's hand. "Let's go explore outside."

"Okay!"

"Edward, where are you?" Emmeline called. "We're going outside!"

"He beat you to it," Caleb said, reaching the top of the stairs. "He's out front. It seems he's met some new friends."

The three girls scampered down the stairs and out the front door. They found Edward running around the yard with three other boys. Two girls were sitting nearby playing with their dolls. Emmeline said hello to her brother and followed Rose and Taylor to where the girls were sitting.

"Hi!" said Rose. "My name is Rose, what's yours?"

"I'm Gwen," said the older girl. "This is my little sister, Carrie, and that's my brother, Jamie," she added, pointing to the brown-haired boy who was playing with Edward.

"Hi, I'm Emmeline."

"I'm Taylor."

...

"Oh, that can go right over here," Cornelia replied, pointing towards the master bedroom. "Thanks again Will. This is a huge help."

"That's what friends are for. Rose certainly has grown since I saw her," Will said, glancing out the windowed doors leading to the balcony.

"Well, last time you visited, she was barely a month old," Cornelia laughed. "Anyway, Caleb, Elyon, and I finished all the paperwork yesterday, so the kids are all ready for school tomorrow. Will Taylor be attending Sheffield?"

"Yes, she will actually be able to be in the same grade as Rose and Emmeline because she is only eight months younger than them. She will be the youngest in the grade though."

"Oh, that'll be nice for the girls to know someone. Do you think we could carpool sometime? Where do you guys live?"

"Not too far, over in Swansgate."

"Wow, aren't you living the fine life. I take it Matt's job worked out."

"Oh yes, he's now the fourth in command over at Heatherfield Records."

"Impressive! We found Caleb a job over at the hardware store. It pays well and he gets weekends off."

"Well, it's getting late. We should be going. See you tomorrow," Will said bounding down the stairs and to the door. "Taylor, honey, let's go!" she called.

Taylor reluctantly said good-bye to her new friends and followed her parents back to the car.

"Rose, Edward, Emmeline!" Cornelia called from the doorway.

"I guess it's time to go," Rose replied. "See you tomorrow."

Jamie then walked over to where the girls were sitting. "We have to go too," he said, motioning to their mother who was waiting on the porch of their house across the street.

"Bye!" they all called.

Rose, Emmeline, and Edward all made their way inside.

"It's good to be home," Cornelia thought to herself, closing the front door.

~END CHAPTER TWO~

* * *

Please rate and comment! Pictures will probably be done in a few weeks. 4 down, 7 to go.


	3. Chapter 3: Back To Reality

Okay, pay attention. This goes from a continuation to a jump of 9 years. Yes, 9 is pretty random. I was going to do 10, but that made them older than I wanted. I know that's still a big jump, but trust me, the other years would just be more fill and VERY boring. Also, it was never specified what Caleb's last name was. I chose the name, Kempton, because it meant "warrior" or something of the sort. I thought that was pretty fitting. Oh, and for once, the chapter is relatively short. Please let me know which length is more appealing. Thanks!

* * *

"Good-night sweetheart, sleep well. Tomorrow is your first day of school on Earth. You need your rest," Cornelia said, tucking Rose under the covers. Cornelia kissed the already half-asleep Rose on the forehead and gently closed the door to her room.

…

"Rose!" Cornelia called. "If you don't get up soon, you'll be late for your first day of tenth grade."

"Oh, no!" Rose shrieked, looking at her clock. It read 6:36. "I am never late, ever!" She leapt out of bed and sprinted to the bathroom. She frantically brushed her teeth and hopped into the shower. Luckily, her hair looked fabulous, as usual, so she didn't bother washing it again. She stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself. Suddenly, the door opened, and there stood Edward, frozen in shock.

"Eddie! Get out!" she shrieked, even though Edward had already sprinted halfway down the hall from embarrassment. Emmeline, having seen the entire incident from across the hall, could not help but giggle at the look of terror that had been on her brother's face.

…

"So," Cornelia asked, looking across the kitchen table, "what was all that commotion upstairs about"

"Nothing!" Rose and Edward yelled in unison.

"Okay then, I suppose you should all be getting to school now. Here are your lunches."

"Love you momma," Rose said giving her mother a kiss goodbye.

"You drive slow now, Edward. You hear me?" Cornelia called.

"Yes, maam." He called from the front door.

They all piled into Edward's car and were on their way to another new "adventure", as Caleb described it. They arrived at Sheffield right on time, much to Rose's approval as she and Emmeline, after picking up their schedules, walked down the hallway to their new homeroom.

"Room 106, here it is," Rose said. "I guess we have Mrs. Tubbs. I hear she's pretty cool."

"My schedule says I also have her for English," Emmeline commented.

"Yeah, me too!"

Though unknown to her students, Mrs. Tubbs was in fact the former jokester and guardian of water, Irma Lair. She had finally agreed to go out with Martin and he had had an incredible impact on her, which is how she discovered her love for English.

The tardy bell rang and the students took their seats.

"Okay everyone, I know you are all just thrilled to be here," Mrs. Tubbs said sarcastically, "but now we need to settle down and take attendance. Aaron Hamilton"

"Here."

"Grace Johnson."

"Here."

"Rosalyn Kempton, goes by Rose."

"Here."

"Lyndsay Maxwell"

"Here."

"Shawn Neilson"

"Here."

"Taylor Ol…" The door suddenly opened and standing in the doorway was a tall brunette, who was staring at her schedule with a confused look on her face. "Can I help you?" Mrs. Tubbs asked.

"Um… Russia… student exchange," she replied.

"Oh, you're the exchange student. Come with me," she replied leading the girl out of the room. "Class, you may talk amongst yourselves, just keep the volume down."

As soon as they left the room, the entire class flocked to the door and watched.

"Whoa, what a babe!" said Aaron.

Taylor slapped him and moved to the other side of the room, followed by her friend, Amy. Shawn gave him a high-five and they continued to talk about the mysterious Russian.

…

"What is your name, dear?" Mrs. Tubbs asked, as they continued down the hall.

"Alena, Alena Petrova."

"Alright, you're sixteen, correct? Alena shook her head. "Then, you're a junior. Your homeroom should actually be Room 206, but I will leave you with our principal to sort out everything."

"Spasiba!" Alena replied. Mrs. Tubbs gave her a strange look. "Oh, I mean, thank you!"

…

"Who does she think she is?" Taylor said angrily, stomping down the hallway. "Just look at her, Amy. Every guy in school has fallen head-over-heels for her."

"Well, she's new. Everyone likes new people because they're different, a new face. Plus, not every guy likes her."

"Every guy that matters does!"

"Aw, come on, let's get some lattes. That will make you feel better."

"Fine," She replied, sulking towards the cafeteria.

"Oh my goodness! Emm, did you see Taylor's face?"

"Yeah, pretty funny."

"I like this new girl already. Now, remind me. Taylor used to be our friend, how?"

"I'm guessing her mom made her."

Both girls laughed and walked into the cafeteria.

"Hey! Would you two like tickets to attend this year's Fall Dance? All proceeds are going to help our teams get to States this year."

"Sure Gwen," replied Rose. "How much are they?"

"Seven dollars."

"Here you are, fourteen dollars."

"Thanks you guys! See you there!"

"Thanks Rose, I'll pay you back when we get home."

"No problem, Emm. Eww, look at today's special, meatloaf."

"Yuck, that cannot possibly be meat. I'm glad your mom packed us lunches."

The two girls picked a table and began to unpack their lunches.

"So, when is this Meridian party thing you have to attend?" Rose asked.

"A month. It's supposed to be a ball-type thing in honor of Edward's seventeenth birthday. Apparently, sixteenth birthdays don't matter in Meridian. The big celebration is at seventeen, and since he's a prince, it's an even bigger deal. He even has to find a date to accompany him. Plus, I have to teach him to dance."

"Yeah, good luck, he can be a bit of a klutz at times."

"Only around you."

"That is so not true!" Rose exclaimed, as Edward and Jamie approached their table.

"So, what's going on?" Edward asked.

"Nothing." said Rose, still a little frustrated with Emmeline and a little embarrassed about what had happened that morning.

"Okay. Well, you see," Jamie said, clearly speaking to Emmeline above everyone else, "Eddie here and I were thinking that since none of us have dates for the dance, maybe we could all four go together."

"Well, of course we don't have dates yet. It's the first day of school," Rose commented.

"Oh, well that's true," Edward replied, "but we were hoping you two would accompany us. Of course, if you would rather go with someone else, we would understand."

"You are so dramatic." Rose replied. "Well, I'm only speaking for myself, but I would be honored to be your date, Eddie."

"D-date?"

He found himself suddenly terrified, but why should he be. Rose was a year younger than him. They had known each other for as long as he could remember, but now, he found himself constantly asking himself how his hair looked and if his breath was okay.

"Great." he thought, "How am I supposed to ask her to my birthday ball, if I can barely come out and ask her to a little school dance?"

~END CHAPTER THREE~

* * *

Please review! I need feedback. :) I am also now allowing anonymous reviews, just don't abuse it!


	4. Chapter 4: Into the Swing of Things

READ THIS PLEASE: Yes! Finally, I get to write about the ballet stuff. Again, if you want to know what some of these are, message me or look them up on Google or Youtube. :) **FYI: **If Alena is speaking, any "typos" or incorrect grammar is actually intentional, as she is still trying to perfect the English language. Also, the flutes' song is a real song I randomly found on Youtube. It's really pretty, so look it up. :)

* * *

"Demi plie, straighten, grande plie. More turn-out, Lyndsay. Now, rise up. Very good. Amy, longer neck."

Somewhere in fifth through seventh period at Sheffield, students had PE in the gym, but the students who danced participated in Miss Nadia's ballet class, girls during fifth and boys during seventh, with free period in between. Those who were truly dedicated, usually upper classmen, spent their free period here as well. Suddenly, the door opened and in walked a thin brunette, her hair in a tight bun at the nape of her neck.

"I am so very sorry to be late, Miss Nadia."

"You must be Alena."

Alena nodded.

"Girls, take a minute and stretch. Don't you worry. I spoke with Principle Neilson and I knew you would be a little late. Let's see how you do today, and then, we can discuss coming during your free period."

"Yes, madám." Alena nodded and walked to the changing room.

All eyes were on Alena, as she stepped out in her smooth black leotard and ballet pink wrap and legwarmers.

"Come on girls, focus. Now, across the floor; tombe, pas de bourree, glissade, sotasha. Excellent! Now, chene, step, step, single pirouette. Repeat, with double pirouette. Repeat again, with as many as you can. Try your triples, girls!"

"Hi, you're Alena, right? I'm Amy."

"Oh, it is great pleasure to meet you."

"This combination is a little tough. I still can't do a triple."

"Oh, sorry, I am next. We may speak later."

Alena glided across the floor, her technique nothing less than perfection. It was as if she and her pointe shoes were one. Then, came the final pirouette. She gracefully finished the combination and every mouth in the room dropped.

"How many did she do?" one girl asked.

"At least four, maybe five," another replied.

"Alright girls, that is all the time we have left. Go change and get to your next class. "Alena," Miss Nadia called, "I would like you to stay for sixth period starting tomorrow. We will be putting on a ballet this December, and I would like for you to be one of the leads, so that means lots of practice."

"Thank you, madám. I will be here." Alena called, as she scurried off to get changed.

...

"Okay class, for homework I want you to do this worksheet to see how many literary elements you remember." Mrs. Tubbs replied. "Oh, and next class we are starting Romeo and Juliet. I thought it would be more fun if we act out the play, so I have already chosen parts for each of you. Please look over Act 1. For Romeo, I have chosen Jamie. For Juliet, I have chosen Emmeline. Taylor, you will be the nurse. Grace you will…"

The bell rang and half of the class rushed toward the door.

"If you want to know who you will be playing, I have a sheet here on the board," Mrs. Tubbs called out the door.

"Which part did you get, Rose?" Emmeline asked as they walked to their lockers.

"Lady Capulet. You are so lucky you got Juliet."

"Hey, Emm! Hey, Rose!" Jamie called.

"Hey, Jamie," Rose replied. "I was wondering, why are you in our Literature class?"

"Oh, well they only offered Grammar last year, so I'm taking both this year."

"You're taking two English courses?"

"Yep, and it even got me out of gym."

"No way!" Emmeline exclaimed. "You're so lucky."

"So, which electives are you taking this year? Wait, let me guess, art?" he replied, noticing her sketchbook in her hands, as usual.

"Good guess," she smiled. "I am also taking home economics."

"Cool. I'm taking theatre and band."

"Oh, well I really have to go. Rose already left and we are going to be late."

"I'll walk with you. Band is only three doors down from art."

"Um, okay," she replied, turning bright pink.

...

Jamie slid into the band room and quietly took his seat at the piano beside the trumpet section.

"Hey, Eddie, am I late?" he whispered.

"Nope, Rose was just here early and all the freshmen got lost, so they're practicing the flutes' song and her solo."

"What is it this year?"

"For the fall concert, they're doing something called "Autumn In My Heart"."

"Ah, Mr. Roberts," Mr. Parson replied, referring to Jamie. "Please look this over. You will be accompanying the flutes in their piece."

...

"So, how was school?" Cornelia asked, taking the roast out of the oven.

"Great!" Rose exclaimed, taking her seat at the dining room table. "History was pretty interesting, and for English, we have an amazing teacher. PE wasn't the best, but I beat Taylor up the rope. Well, she never actually made it to the top."

Edward snickered, but held his tongue when Emmeline gave him "the look". For the younger sibling, and a quiet one at that, she sure got her point across. Even if it was Taylor, Emmeline would never intentionally say anything hurtful about anyone. That's just who she was.

"Oh, and then in band, we got a new flute piece and Mr. Parson gave me a solo, even though it is only seven measures."

"That's wonderful Rosie!" Caleb added.

"Wow, she is amazing," Edward thought. "She's so talented and smart, and not to mention, beau…"

"Hello? Eddie, are you alright?" Rose asked, looking a bit concerned.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry."

"Okay, well your eyes were glazed over and you looked really strange. Anyway, I was saying how we're acting out Romeo and Juliet in Mrs. Tubbs' class, and Emm gets to be Juliet."

...

The next day, after a load of classes, it was time for PE. Once again, Taylor was attempting to convince Coach Johnson that she couldn't possibly participate because she had just had her nails done. Her request was once again denied and she sulked to the locker room to change. She opened her duffle bag, and to her surprise, a peculiar looking pendant sat atop her shorts.

"Eww," she remarked, tossing it aside.

Taylor finished tying her tennis shoes and stood up. She turned around to find the pendant floating right in front of her face, the orb glowing a deep pink. She just stood there and stared at the orb, awestruck. Instantaneously, Gwen entered the room.

"Taylor, Coach said you need to… What is that!" she exclaimed, looking from the orb to Taylor and back again.

"I, I don't know," she replied, taking a step back. The orb hovered toward her. She sprinted over to where Gwen was standing. Again, it followed.

"Well, what are you going to do with it?"

Taylor peered around the corner and stepped out into the gym. She had placed the pendant around her neck and hidden it under her T-shirt.

"Olsen!" Coach Johnson called. "Give me five laps."

Taylor sighed and made her way around the gym, being careful to keep the ever-glowing orb concealed.

~END CHAPTER FOUR~

* * *

Please review! If anyone has any requests for small instances/details, I will try to find a place for them. I like to keep my readers happy and entertained. :) Sorry this took so long; I have been pretty busy, along with a bit of writer's block. :/ Don't worry, some real action will come shortly.


	5. Chapter 5: Choosing

Okay, now we're getting into the actual W.I.T.C.H. stuff, along with the rest of the characters we all know and love. Thank you so mych to everyone who has continued to read this story, even when it gets a little dull. :) I love all of you!

* * *

"Okay, take it from line ninety-five," Mrs. Tubbs replied, "and remember to really get into your characters."

Jamie started, "My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this,  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss," Emmeline continued.

"Have not saints lips and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do.  
Then pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take." Jamie then took Emmeline by the hand and sweetly kissed her. The classroom filled with commotion, Taylor rolled her eyes, and Emmeline turned a bright pink. "Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged," he finished, not taking his eyes off of her.

The bell rang, and everyone flocked towards the door. As she followed her classmates out of the room, Taylor discreetly slipped the "freaky orb thing", as she now called it, into the trash can. She slammed the door behind her, praying it would not follow her again. Mrs. Tubbs looked up from her grade book to notice the orb ramming itself into the door.

"The Heart of Kandrakar!" she gasped. She raced to the door, snatched the Heart, and placed it into her desk drawer. She then grabbed her cell phone from her purse and called the previous keeper, Will.

...

"And, one two three, one two three, extend those arms. Look tall, girls. Don't sickle your feet, Amy. Everyone, look at Karen and Alena."

"Hmm," Amy sighed. "I can never do anything right in this class can I?"

"Tell me about it. She seems to always single us two out," Lyndsay replied.

"At this rate, I will never get a good part in the Christmas production."

"Alright, good class today, girls. Make sure you practice; we will be holding auditions next week. Boys, you may come in," Miss Nadia replied, motioning towards the door.

Six boys, four seniors and two juniors, entered the studio and made their way to the changing rooms. "Hey there," the blonde one replied, as he passed Alena. She couldn't help but blush.

"Do you know who that was?" Karen asked. Alena shook her head. "That was Aaron Key, major cutie and a real sweetheart."

"Wow," Alena replied.

"Yeah, wow. He's a senior and all the girls in our class are completely in love with him, except me, of course. He's like my brother."

"Alright everyone, let's practice our partner work. James, you work with Karen. Aaron, you work with Alena." Miss Nadia continued assigning partners until everyone was grouped up. "Show me arabesque penchée."

...

"What do you mean the Heart is there?" Will asked over the phone, a hint of anger in her voice. "It's in my jewelry box, where I've always kept it since we retired." She made her way over to her dresser and unlatched the worn box. The Heart was not there.

"Not there is it?" Irma snickered.

"Okay, I'll come by after school and get it."

"No, I'll bring it by. Call Cornelia and Hay. Taranee probably already knows. Do you want me to give Taylor a ride home?"

"No, that's okay. She's staying after to help Amy with a routine or something."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

…

Jamie and Emmeline made their way up the staircase and to the art room.

"Here you go," Jamie replied, handing Emmeline her supplies.

"Thanks," she replied shyly.

"Well, I guess I'll see you after class."

"Yes, I guess so," she replied, trying to keep from blushing. She stepped through the door to room 212 and glided to her seat beside Gwen.

"Hello everyone, my name is Mrs. Lyndon. Mrs. Dawson's husband was transferred to Newton, so I will be filling in until a replacement is found. In order for me to determine your skills, I have written an assignment on the board with three options; choose the one that you enjoy the most."

"Hmm, a portrait in drawing, painting, or mixed media collage, well, I know what you're going to pick, Emm," Gwen stated, "but what should I do?"

"Whatever you like; that's what Mrs. Lyndon said," she replied, taking out her drawing set and sketchbook.

...

Band class went as it always did. The flutes performed their beautiful piece with Jamie's accompaniment, Rose played her solo perfectly, Mr. Parson grinned proudly, and the freshmen were getting on everyone else's nerves with their constant whispering and fidgeting.

"Alright everyone, make sure you all practice your part in "Autumn Dream". It's going to be our closing piece and needs to be perfect."

Everyone groaned, because when Mr. Parson said "perfect", he meant it. Edward, on the other hand, enjoyed practicing at home; it was more time he got to spend with Rose

...

Emmeline placed her finished work on Mrs. Lyndon's desk and followed her classmates to the door. Just as she was about to leave, Mrs. Tubbs rushed into the room and over to Mrs. Lyndon.

"Hay, I heard you were subbing, so I rushed here. Anyway, I need to speak with you right now."

"Sure Irma, what is it?"

Irma carefully unzipped her satchel and the Heart flew out and started flying towards the door. Emmeline quickly closed it, and the two teachers stood staring.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"Oh, no, this is not good. She's seen the Heart; now what do we do?" Irma gasped dramatically, shaking Hay Lin.

"Oh, I've seen it before," Emmeline replied shyly. "Don't you know who I am?"

"Oh, of course, you're Elyon's daughter. I guess I just didn't recognize you. It's been a few years, but you know, I really should have recognized that name."

"We need to speak with Cornelia, do you need a ride?" Hay Lin asked.

"No, my brother drives Rose and me."

"Well, I'd better call Alena and let her know where I'm going. Oh, I guess I didn't mention, but Eric and I are hosting an exchange student.

"No, you didn't mention." Irma remarked. How does Lily feel about having a stranger around?"

"Oh, she loves Alena. She's teaching Lily how to dance, in her spare time and even gave her a pair of her old ballet shoes. You know, I was hoping Lily would be a Guardian, but I guess she's too young, at nine.

"Well, we better get the Heart to Cornelia's. Will's meeting us there."

The two women rushed out of the classroom and Emmeline made her way to her locker.

"Hey, Emm," Rose said, as her friend approached her, "what's up?"

Emmeline opened her locker and whispered in Rose's ear.

"What! Seriously? Do you think it's choosing the new Guardians?"

"That's what I was thinking. You could be one of them, you know."

"I know! I've only dreamt of being a Guardian my entire life. My parents have told me the most amazing stories. They met when my mother was a Guardian, you know."

Rose grabbed her friend's hand and giddily skipped down the hall in search of their ride.

…..

Edward pulled into the driveway and the two girls excitedly leapt out of the car and raced to the front door. Rose dug through her purse and took out her pink polka dot house key.

"Mom, we're home!" Rose shouted.

"We're in the family room," Cornelia replied.

Entering the family room, Rose noticed there were four women present. The Heart was held securely by Will, the former keeper and Taylor's mother. It jerked itself out of her hands and hovered over to Emmeline and Rose, who stood in awe. It stopped in front of them and turned a deep blue. Edward entered the room and looked at the Heart and then at the two girls' startled faces.

"Um, mom, what is it doing?" Rose asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Choosing," a strange voice replied from behind them.

~END CHAPTER FIVE~

* * *

Yay! Finally the Guardians are about to be chosen! Can you guess who the five Guardians are and what are their elements? What about the strange person at the end of the chapter? If you can figure them all out correctly, I will add something to the story, inspired by you! If you like this story, please answer my poll and tell me which character is your favorite. I also still have my quiz on if you want to find out which one of my girls you are. Again, THANK YOU FOR READING! :D


	6. Chapter 6: Nothing Or Something?

Yay, Chapter Six! I hope everyone is enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it. After school starts new chapters will be scarce, so enjoy while you can. Please review! I love you all for your support! P.S.- I'm sorry this took soooo incredibly long. I've been busy, but sat down today and finally finished the chapter. Oh, and remember Emmeline's last name is Van Dahl, because that's Elias' last name(Ch. 1).

* * *

"Taranee!" Hay Lin exclaimed, hopping up from her spot on the couch and giving the woman a warm hug. "It's so great to see you!"

"You too, Hay Lin, but this is a serious matter. A choosing of new Guardians means that there could be a threat on the horizon. We must quickly determine which girls the Heart has chosen and begin training."

"Why did it change colors?" Rose asked.

"The color represents an element; it is determining which element you will control. This deep blue symbolizes Water."

"What? I am supposed to be the Earth Guardian, like my mom."

"Hey! Water is a pretty awesome element, if I do say so myself," Irma piped in.

Rose sulked over to her mother and plopped down on the couch. The Heart did not follow, but remained in front of Emmeline.

"Perhaps it was not meant for you, Rose," Taranee replied.

"Who then? Me?" Emmeline questioned, shocked at the possibility.

"It appears so."

Emmeline stood staring at the Heart, mystified, while Edward looked on in disbelief at what he was witnessing. Suddenly, a fold opened across the room and out walked Meridian's queen, Elyon.

"Mom!" Emmeline shouted, running to her side. The Heart followed. The queen returned the hug and then, with Emmeline still embracing her, walked over to her son.

"Edward, I would like you to train as well. You never know when you will need to defend yourself, especially since you have no powers.

"I'd be happy to help," Caleb piped in, as he entered the room.

"Thank you, Caleb."

The Heart then floated over to Rose and turned a yellowish color.

"Earth," Cornelia replied, grinning from ear to ear.

Suddenly, the front door opened and closed, and Jamie and Gwen entered the room.

"Sorry," Jamie replied, "but, Emm, you left your sketchbook at school and I thought you might need it."

Gwen's books slipped from her hands and fell to the floor with a loud thud. "What is going on?" she asked, eyes wide. It's the freaky orb thing again. What is it doing?" She pointed at the Heart and the tip of her finger caught fire like a candle. The poor girl shrieked in terror and then collapsed onto the floor.

"Gwen! Gwen!" Jamie exclaimed, rushing to his sister's side. He shook her gently and she slowly opened her hazel eyes. He helped her to the sofa where she sat with her eyes glued to the Heart. It had followed her to the sofa and was floating in front of her face, glowing a bright orangey red.

"Fire," Taranee replied.

"What do you mean, fire?" Gwen questioned.

"You have been chosen by the Heart of Kandrakar to be a Guardian of the Veil. You will control fire, like I did."

Gwen and Jamie both sat confused and shocked by this information. Cornelia led them into the kitchen to attempt to explain the situation and give them time to accept it.

"Now," Taranee continued, "we have determined three of the Guardians, but we must find the other two as soon as possible."

"Yes, Irma and I will keep our eyes open at the school," Hay Lin replied.

"Good, I hope to see you all again very soon. Irma, for now, briefly teach Emmeline to control water in case there is another incident with fire." With a wave of her hand, a lavender portal appeared and Taranee stepped through to Kandrakar.

...

Edward lay against the tall oak tree in the backyard with his hands behind his head and stared at the glimmering spheres floating above him. He only had one week left before the ball and he still hadn't asked Rose. "I asked her to the dance," he thought, "and she said yes. Of course, she talked with Emm and the other girls more than anything else, but she had still said yes." He recalled the beautiful, red, knee-length dress she had worn on that night, how it flowed around her as she twirled on the dance floor.

...

Rose stepped through the double doors and onto the balcony outside her bedroom and began humming "Memory", the song they had been working on in choir the day before. The moon reflected off her beautifully luminescent skin as she brushed her soft, golden locks. Her pale pink nightgown cascaded down her slim figure like a rushing waterfall.

...

Edward was awakened from his trance by soft footsteps coming from behind him. He turned, saw Rose standing on the balcony, and quickly cowered back behind the tree.

...

A sudden rustle of leaves stirred Rose and her humming ceased. "Is anyone there?" she asked. There was no response, but that was not good enough for her. She put on her robe and grabbed her flashlight, which was heavy enough to qualify as a weapon for self-defense if necessary. She crept out into the dark hallway, down the stairs, and then quietly slid out the kitchen door. She stealthily crept around the backyard, but it was too dark to see through the trees and other growth, so she made her way over to the dominating oak tree in the center of the yard and clicked on the flashlight. Shocked by the sudden flash of light, Edward leapt from his spot at the tree, and Rose jumped back, surprised to actually find someone else.

"Eddie, what are you doing? You nearly scared me to death!"  
"Me? You're the one sneaking up on me and shining a flashlight in my face."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. What are you doing out here at midnight, anyway."

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"Things."

"Oh, I'll leave and let you continue your "thinking" then," Rose replied as she started to leave.

"No, that's okay. I'd like the company."

Rose's heart leapt and she sat down against the tree with her legs pulled under her. She looked at Edward as he stared up at the dark autumn sky. His dark hair shone under the glistening full moon.

"So, Rose, you know about the ball in Meridian, right?" She shook her head. "Well, it's coming up, and I have to invite someone, not just anyone, though, someone special. I, well, I want you to be my accompaniment, if you would give me the honor."

Rose was stunned. Sure, they had gone to the dance together, but they were friends, and she assumed he was just too nervous to ask someone else. But this was different; this was a royal Meridian ball. "What should I wear?" she thought. "I don't really know anything about balls in Meridian. Eddie and Emm go back and forth every weekend and even sometimes during the week. They're royal, and have been raised in the proper ways of Meridian and its customs." I then hit her that she had not given him an answer. He just sat there staring into her sparkling emerald eyes as she snapped out of her trance and turned to him. She reached over and set her hand on top of his, and he suddenly tensed. "Yes," she replied, "I will give you the honor."

Edward sighed with relief. Thank goodness that was over. He didn't think he could take it much longer.

Suddenly Caleb appeared at Rose's balcony. "Rosie, what on earth are you doing outside at this hour?" he called, with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Um, I couldn't sleep," she replied. "I'll be right in."

At this point, Edward was glad he sat on the side of the tree opposite the house, where he was unseen.

As soon as her father disappeared from view, Rose grabbed Edward's hand. "Come on, we'd better hurry before he comes back." They sprinted to the kitchen door and quietly made their way inside.

...

Three days later, the weekend was over, and Monday had come around once again. Auditions for the winter ballet, The Nutcracker, were today and Alena was a little nervous for once, since everyone in ballet, including the guys, was watching.

"Alright, girls are first," Miss Nadia called. "Karen, you first, my dear."

Karen's Pointe work was really impressive. She was a senior and Alena really admired her. For some reason, though, she didn't get as much air as Alena in her leaps. Actually, no one did, but it wasn't like she was that light weight or anything.

"Thank you, Karen. Alena, you are next."

...

"Alright, thank you everyone. The program will be posted on the door this afternoon."

The students began to file out of the studio, and Alena started to make her way toward her locker.

"Hey, wait up!" Aaron called.

"Oh, hello," Alena replied, turning around.

"I was wondering if you would like to practice with me sometime. My mom runs the studio down the street. We could work on that lift we were having trouble with."

"Sure, that sounds lovely."

"Alright, I'll see you later then," he replied taking off towards his locker.

...

In gym class that day, Coach Johnson decided to take the girls to the indoor pool to swim laps.

"Alright girls, one lap and back, then the next girl will go."

"Rose," Emmeline whispered, "it's water. What if something happens?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. You're mom was a Guardian, so I thought you might know something about it."

"Your guess is as good as mine, but I'm sure everything will be fine. Oh, you're next."

"Great," she thought. Emmeline plunged into the crystal water and began making her way across the pool. She seemed to actually be going a decent speed and had caught up with Taylor, who took after her mother when it came to swimming.

"Nice work, Van Dahl," Coach Johnson replied as Emmeline climbed out of the pool. "Ever consider joining the swim team? We could use another strong swimmer"

Taylor looked on in disgust. "Where did that come from?" she thought. "How is she suddenly so good?" Taylor walked to the other side of the pool and put her feet in. As they touched the water, a spark went through her toes. "Ouch!" she shrieked, retreating from the water's edge.

"Hey Taylor, are you okay?" Gwen asked as she walked by.

"Yeah," she replied, "it's nothing."

* * *

Okay, so what do you think? Oh, and how has everyone been liking the text centered, because I was trying to be different, but if you guys don't like it, let me know. :) I have waited so long to do a cute little romantic scene between Rose and Eddie. Aren't they adorable? lol I promise, there will eventually be action, but I love to really develop personalities and relationships with my characters. Oh, but don't think Gwen is weak because of her little fainting spell. She is actually a really strong character, but who wouldn't be completely freaked out by that? Please review! See ya!


	7. Chapter 7: Shocking Realizations

Okay, I have taken FOREVER to update and I am sooo sorry, but I've been totally swamped with school work and, unfortunately, my story seems to fall last on my list of priorities… Plus, when I sit down, when I actually have an ounce of free time, I tend to get a bit of writer's block. Well, I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. I really appreciate everyone's kind reviews, but there seem to be very few of them, so don't be afraid to tell what you do and do not like. I really appreciate you guys' input!

Love always,  
ArtsyGirl94

* * *

The dismissal bell finally rang, and Alena scurried out of her Pre-Calculus class and sprinted down the never-ending hallway to the arts wing of the school. When she finally reached her destination, she found a conglomerate of dancers crowded around the studio entrance.

"Alena, over here!" called Karen. Alena squeezed her way through the crowd to where Karen was standing. "I got Sugar Plum!"

"That is wonderful, Karen! Congratulations! Did you see which part I received?"

"No, sorry. Come on, I'll help you push your way through."

Both girls laughed, and they began to work their way through the maze of students. Alena scanned the page for her name and finally found it. The name beside hers read "Snow Queen".

The crowd eventually shrank in size and Alena spotted Karen on the wooden bench against the adjourning wall.

"So?" Karen asked.

"I am the Snow Queen!" Alena replied.

"I knew it! I absolutely knew you would get that part! I'm also a snowflake and a partygoer, because we don't have enough dancers for every part."

"Yes, it also said "Flower" and "partygoer" next to my name."

"Oh, you get to be in "Waltz of the Flowers". That's a fun one."

"Hey, Karen! Hey, Alena!" Aaron called, as he made his way across the hallway and joined them. "Which parts did you guys get?"

"Well," Karen replied, "I got Sugar Plum for my lead role and I'm also a Snowflake and partygoer. Alena's the Snow Queen, a Flower, and a partygoer. How about you? No wait, let me guess, you're the Snow King?"

"Well, actually, yes, but I'm also in the Russian Dance."

"That figures."

...

"You guys go on ahead," Alena replied. "I am going to stick around for a bit."

Karen and Aaron both left through the north hallway, leaving Alena to her practicing. Rose, Emmeline, and Edward then walked by the door on their way to the parking lot.

"Wow, she is really good," Emmeline replied, noting Alena's perfect balance and coordination. It was as if the air flowed with her.

Rose's bag suddenly began to shake. She unlatched the outer pocket, and The Heart flew out of the bag and into the practice room. It hovered over to Alena and circled her as she did her pirouettes. As she landed her turn, she gazed into the mirror before her, and there beside her floated an aqua-colored pendant. She shrieked, and Rose, Emmeline, and Edward rushed in.

"What is that?" Alena questioned nervously.

"It's a long story," Rose replied. "You'd better come with us."

Alena hesitantly followed them out to the car.

...

"So, I am supposed to be a guardian of some other dimension?" Alena asked, obviously confused. Edward had driven them all back to Rose's house, and Cornelia and the rest of the former guardians were attempting to explain the rather complex situation.

"Yep," Rose replied.

"My great grandmamá used to tell me stories of brave warriors who protected a veil. I just thought them to be fairytales, but perhaps, she was somehow involved with the guardians."

"That very well may be," Will commented.

"Will, I was wondering," Cornelia asked, "have you noticed anything strange going on around Taylor?"

"No, why?"

"Well, we are still missing one guardian, and I have a strong feeling that she is the one."

"Well, I sup…"

"MOM! LOOK AT MY HAIR!"

Everyone turned to see the front door flung open and a very flustered Taylor standing in the doorway, hair standing frizzed out every which way about her head. Rose and Emmeline stared, jaws dropped at the sight. Alena gasped, raising her hand to her stunned face.

"Taylor, sweetheart, what happened?"

"Swim practice! As soon as I dive into the pool, this happens!"

Cornelia smiled as she turned to Will with her proud 'I told you so' look on her face.

"You!" Taylor exclaimed as she noticed Emmeline across the room, "You did something to the water because you want to be the best swimmer!"

"Taylor!" Will exclaimed, "That is ridiculous!"

"Just look at her. It's obviously her fault,"

As she pointed at Emmeline, a bolt of lightning flew from her fingertip and straight towards Emmeline. Emmeline immediately put her arms in front of herself and braced for impact, but nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes and before her was a shield of water. Taylor looked on in disbelief at what they had both just done.

"Emm! How did you do that!" Rose asked excitedly.

"I, I don't know."

"Where did you get the water from?" asked Alena.

"Oh, I think I know," replied Rose as she looked at the pot of wilted flowers, "poor things."

But, as she touched their petals, the flowers instantly perked up.

"Nice job, sweetheart," Cornelia replied proudly.

"Can someone PLEASE tell me what on earth is going on?"

"Taylor, dear, do you remember the stories I used to tell you about the Guardians?"

"Yes." The Heart then floated over to where Taylor was standing, having returned to its normal pinkish tint. "Wait a second… no, this is not happening. I am NOT one of those freaky fairies! I can't be…"

"Ah, but you are," replied Taranee.

Taylor abruptly rose to her feet and started for the door.

"Wait! Taylor, we need to practice," Rose shouted after her.

"And, we can't do that without you," Emmeline added.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Taylor snapped.

"For us to transform, you have to say, 'Guardians unite!'"

"Fine! If that will make you leave me alone, Guardians unite!"

Suddenly, all five girls were caught up into the air. Shortly after, they were returned to the ground, adorned in the wardrobe of the Guardians.

**Here is a quick description (major fragments, but oh well) of their attire. Pictures will come eventually.**

**Gwen- purple, square neck, short sleeve top that comes just below the bust in the center, but falls to waist on both sides, blue, flared Capri pants that have the heart cut-out at the bellybutton and purple design at the ends of the legs, sporty type shoes, hair in ponytails(2 low and 2 high) with a headband**

**Rose- blue top comes a little below bust with ribbon-like strands that criss-cross down to her skirt, neckline is straight across, (purple)sleeves are detached from the top and flow at the bottom, short wrap-around style purple skirt, boots are below the knee, hair is longer with braids**

**Emmeline- purple top is strapless with the bottom at a diagonal from just below the bust on the left to attaching to the skirt on the right, skirt is slanted the opposite way with the heart cut-out below the bellybutton, bottom of the skirt is slanted the same way and flows(reaches to knee), boots are short(mid-calf), hair is pulled into the twisted braid type things Elyon wore her hair in while queen in the show, but without the rings**

**Alena- a V-neck dress with peasant style sleeves, bodice is blue and skirt is purple, ballet flat shoes, hair is almost floor length (loose curls) with ringlets on either side of her face and 2 ballet buns on top, her wings are larger than the other girls' because she is the Air Guardian- better flier and because she is the oldest (I thought I'd give her a little something special.)**

**Taylor- purple top, long sleeves which curl on the ends(hard to describe) and ribbon-type strands tied around the wrists, heart shape cut-out at bottom of shirt, small, blue caplet over shoulder, very short, blue skirt with slit on right side to show purple shorts underneath, very tall boots(mid thigh), hair is longer with 2 bun-type hair loops on top(1 on each side)**

**

* * *

**Thank you so much to all of the people reading my story! I really appreciate it! Please, tell me exactly what you like or do not like. I am a detail type of person. I would like to improve, so if you notice anything in particular, let me know! I know this is short, but I wanted to give you guys something to read until I can get more written. Bear with me, I'm having to deal with the insanity of junior year, so, like I said, this isn't exactly my top priority at the moment. :( I hope you enjoy!


End file.
